Peace officers use bicycles and motorcycles in the performance of their daily duties throughout the United States. Such transportation is less expensive than conventional automobiles and offers an officer flexibility in where to park and store the vehicle. In addition, the maintenance, fuel, and insurance costs are reduced. Unfortunately, peace officers on bicycles and motorcycles are extremely vulnerable to gunfire. There is simply no room on the bicycle for an enveloping armor protection system, a vest of the “flak jacket” type is out of the question, and a clipboard or portable shield is too bulky and cumbersome. Based on the above mentioned needs, it would be advantageous to provide a means for protecting a rider from airborne projectiles while operating a two-wheeled vehicle.
Accordingly, a need remains for a bullet resistant shield and storage compartment for motorcycles and the like in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and protects a rider from airborne projectiles while operating a two-wheeled vehicle. The apparatus can be a lifesaver whenever violent situations are encountered, and also provide a secure storage space. The apparatus easily attaches to all two-wheeled vehicles and allows a rider to be confident and secure while on patrol. The apparatus can be used by law enforcement, as well as private security firms. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.
Prior art exists in the area of collapsible ballistic shields and bicycle mounted shield systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,007 to Mena et al. includes a bicycle mounted is bullet proof armor shield system made of a bullet proof material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,401,245 to L. J. Hobbs includes a combined receptacle for first aid accessories and shield for attachment to bicycles.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,779 to McGee et al. which provides a protective tire liner positioned between the bicycle inner tube and the bicycle outer tire of a bicycle wheel. As well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,890 to Fuqua this includes a portable ballistic shield.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a motorcycle and bicycle specific permanently mounted bullet resistant shield and the like.